


Broken Pieces (Rowdy Three still sounds better)

by bluesmrs



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesmrs/pseuds/bluesmrs
Summary: Что родилось из плот-банни, где Свладик находит себе не совсем обычное пристанище после побега из ЦРУ.





	

Меньше всего Мартин ожидал увидеть у фургона кого-либо в третьем часу ночи. Он вышел из комнаты мотеля, чтобы покурить и не разбудить Кросса и Гриппса. Около фургона на парковке маячила чья-то одинокая тощая фигурка. Мартин бесшумно спрыгнул со второго этажа, медленно подошел и замер как вкопанный: около фургона стоял проект "Икар", Свлад Чьелли, пятнадцатилетний подопечный Риггинса, которого тот держал взаперти в самой охраняемой комнате в подвале. Мартин видел его мельком несколько раз, когда их перевозили с этажа на этаж, когда проводили мимо игровой и экспериментальной и когда они сбегали, собственно, только благодаря ему они и смогли это сделать: энергии в мальчишке хватило бы на несколько атомных взрывов.

На Свладе висела куртка, явно с чужого плеча, отвратительно яркого желтого цвета, в одной руке он держал бейсбольную биту, босыми ногами стоял в луже, на которой расползались бензиновые круги и выглядел вообще крайне жалко, синяк под глазом и запекшаяся кровь под носом и на губах не добавляли ему очарования.

Свлад вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел точно на Мартина, расплылся в глупой ухмылке и дошел до него в пару шагов, волоча биту за собой.

\- Я тебя нашел, - Свлад остановился и кивнул на джип. - Охрененная тачка.  
\- Ты сбежал?  
\- Позавчера, - Свлад почесал в затылке, пожал плечами и, прислонив биту к фонарному столбу, принялся рыться в карманах пижамных штанов.  
\- И чего тебе от нас надо? - Мартин мрачно уставился на биту.  
\- Вот, - Мартин перевел взгляд на грязную ладонь, на которой лежала флешка в виде клоуна. - Тут весь проект. Я немного стер все остальное...

Мартин моргнул. Взял флешку, посмотрел еще раз на Свлада и, вздохнув, кивнул на мотель.

\- Пошли. Все равно жрать хочется.

Свлад засиял, подхватил биту и последовал за ним, негромко шлепая по асфальту.

Кросс проснулся, как только Мартин открыл дверь. Пришурился, рассматривая Свлада, потянул носом воздух, оскалился и спрыгнул с постели.

\- Отмой, - коротко кинул Мартин, отобрав у Свлада биту и подтолкнул его в сторону ванной.

Кросс стащил с мальчишки куртку, с ужасом оглянулся на Мартина, скорчил рожу и одними губами произнес: "Сжечь!", после чего затащил Свлада в ванную комнату, закрыл дверь и включил воду.

Мартин побарабанил пальцами по подбородку в задумчивости, со вздохом сел на стул, пнул Гриппса, ухмыльнулся, когда он недовольно заворчал и кивнул в сторону ванной.

\- У нас еда подвалила. Сама при чем.

Гриппс вдохнул глубоко, прикрыл глаза и потянулся, прислушиваясь к шуму воды из ванной комнаты.

\- Тот мальчишка Риггинса? - Гриппс сел и спустил ноги с кровати. Мартин кивнул. Из ванной донесся плеск и возмущенный вопль, после чего оттуда вышел промокший насквозь и крайне ошарашенный Кросс. Дверь в ванную закрылась за ним. Мартин присвистнул.  
\- Я его щас порву, - Кросс дернул ручку двери, но Мартин мягко его отодвинул и мотнул головой в сторону кровати.

Гриппс захохотал, швырнул в Кросса сухой футболкой и показал на окно.

\- Пошли, Мартин сам разберется.

Мартин глянул на индикатор дыма на потолке, прищурился, и тот, мигнув красным на прощание, издал писк и выключился. 

Свлад вышел из ванной сам через десять минут, завернутый в полотенце. Выглядел он все еще крайне жалко, но уже лучше. Мартин похлопал по кровати рядом и затянулся. Свлад со вздохом прошел до середины комнаты, послушно сел рядом с ним и привалился к нему плечом. Капли воды с его волос упали Мартину на предплечье.

\- Ну и как тебе удалось сбежать?  
\- Один идиот забыл запереть дверь, - Свлад зевнул, потом вдруг вскинулся и огляделся. - Где моя куртка?  
\- Это проклятие канареек? Мы ее завтра сожжем к чертям собачьим. Можешь пока взять мою, - Мартин откинулся назад на кровати и с удовольствием вытянулся. - Хотел бы я видеть рожу Риггинса утром, когда он пришел тебя будить пожрать.

Свлад фыркнул.

\- Я оставил ему записку. Написал, чтобы и не вздумал меня искать, что я еду на Юг в поисках приключений, собираюсь открыть детективное агентство и завести собаку. И кошку. И... - Свлад снова зевнул. - И попугая, обязательно. Пару змей в аквариуме.

Мартин дернул его за полотенце, повалив на себя, вдохнул, уткнувшись носом в мокрую макушку, и тут же перевернулся, вжимая Свлада в кровать. Тот испуганно ойкнул, напряженно хмурясь, на что Мартин ухмыльнулся и, прикрыв глаза, вдохнул еще раз. Комната озарилась привычным голубоватым свечением.

\- Выспись, а утром придется поделиться с парнями, - Мартин похлопал растерянно хлопающего глазами Свлада, накинул на него одеяло и вышел из номера. Кросс и Гриппс смотрели на него с плохо скрываемой завистью. Мартин пожал плечами и кинул им пачку сигарет. - Нам скоро будет очень весело.


End file.
